What you least expect
by X-5 450
Summary: Alec is confronted by someone from his past, who he least expects from Manticore, is Max jealous? why does she look familiar? MA later romance. R&R!
1. funny feeling

**I Don't Own DA or any of the characters, just the ones I created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 26. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

He walked into Crash hoping that maybe he would feel better if he is around his friends, but still no difference. He saw Sketchy and Max sitting at a table by the pool table. Sketchy waved at him to gesture for Alec to come sit by him, but for some reason he didn't feel like going there sitting with them.

All day he has had that feeling in his gut, like something was going to happen or maybe he forgot someone. Frustrated Alec passed his hand through his hair trying to think off what was putting him on the edge.

"You okay boo?" concernly asked O.C. Damn, he hadn't even realized that she was near him, no he defiantly was NOT okay, but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

So he did what he does best, he put on his famous I- am- alec- and-I-am-always-alright- smile though if you really knew him you could tell otherwise, the smirk was followed by his line……" Of course I'm always alright" he said to O.C, almost a year put of Manticore and he still was afraid of admitting his feelings.

O.C shook her head knowing that Alec wasn't alright, she knew the minute he came into work,

"Sure boo, whateva you say," she replied not even trying to pry the truth out of him," why don't you go sit your fine transgenic ass over on the table, an chill ariightt?" she quietly said making sure no one else heard.

Alec still not wanting to be around his friends just yet waved his hand in the air as if gesturing that he would said, " Yeah, yeah sure , just give me a sec. alright" hoping that she would just let the topic go.

Seeing that he was a lost cause she shrugged and headed to the table, she just didn't know what got into him, one minute he was the careless, free, smart-"alec" the next he was a focused man.

Turing to the bartender and ordering a scotch he sat down at the table trying to search his brain, thinking that maybe he just forgot something, or missed a fact that could lead to something big occurred.

Still he couldn't think of any. Things with TC were coming along great; they had managed to keep their identity low while helping out with food, and stuff. Max no longer saw him as a screw up; they were becoming good friends, despite knowing that what he felt might be a little bit more than that.

Still something about today, what was today? He asked himself, April 20th, no the 25th he said still unsure, no it's the 27th as soon as he mentally said this he knew he had gotten it right without asking anyone or checking a calendar or something.

So how come he could get the date but not the importance.

Finally deciding to just forget the whole thing that was giving him a serious headache he lifted his glass and turned slightly to the left, drinking his scotch.

In doing so he couldn't see a young girl walk into Crash as if searching for someone, upon spotting him she slowly walked to the bar and leaned against the counter turning to face Alec though he was partially facing the other way. She lowered her head and said…

"Hey there Pops" whispering into ear smiling knowing that this was the last thing he would ever expect.

He turned around too stunned to say anything as she just stood there and smirking ordering a beer, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

**I will upload the second chapter before Monday! R&R.**


	2. Confrontations

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 26. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

Alec was drinking his scotch at the bar when all of a sudden he felt unnerved by the change in the atmosphere, he looked around, seeing nothing, and shrugged it off, and it just wasn't his day today.

Suddenly he heard the statement he never thought he would ever hear again. "Hey there Pops" It couldn't—I just couldn't be.

Hastily he whipped his head around stunned to see those brownish green eyes again after, 7 years? God he couldn't remember last time he saw her or heard her voice.. Yet hear she was smirking at him knowingly as if seeing him after such a long time wasn't a big deal. Good to know that even after all the punishment she was bound to receive from Manticore, she was still the same witty girl from back then, not that he ever doubted they would break her, but still.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten her, then he realized the date, it was the day that they had found out she was born… urgh, created. Today was her birthday, that's what was bothering him.

Suddenly he recalled the day she began to call him that, soon he felt himself reliving that same day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Remembering

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 24. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

_473 entered the training room with a determined face on, she was a soldier on a mission, normally she would never enter the room, she was out of place here, too young compared to the rest, even if she could kick ass there asses she thought, mentally smacking herself for using that word, last time she did that he had given her a lecture on the use of the word, even though he used it daily._

_Right the mission, she thought she looked around for the tall, brownish brown haired transgenic, ignoring all the shocked and confused stares she was receiving from the others, jeez didn't they know it was impolite to stare?_

_She spotted him in the back on the bars doing pull-ups. She picked up her pace until she was in front of him. Once he saw her he stopped and stood in front of her._

_She stood at attention knowing that he was a superior and even though he didn't expect her to do so she knew that she didn't want anyone to report her for not showing respect._

"_Sir? Permission to speak?" she quietly asked wanting to just get out of this room that was making her uncomfortable, she was use to being in here when it was just about empty._

_He looked at her wondering what she was doing and seeing that the others were looking at him, oh so that's why she was acting the part of the perfect little soldier, so replying to her he said, " Permission Granted."_

_She wasted no time but couldn't ask what she wanted to with so many people around, they wouldn't understand. "Sir Can we go into a private area?" He responded with a nod. _

_473 followed 494 into room across from the training room; it was a classroom for Common Verbal Use which was currently empty. She took a deep breath telling herself not to be nervous it was just a question after all, I mean how bad could it be right?_

_He looked at her puzzled; she never came or saw him unless it was for their lessons, or ordered by the director. Especially if it meant walking into a room with other X-5's, she wasn't exactly the social type. It wasn't that he minded, no he was glad in the past couple months, he had grown attached to the little girl, even though she was feisty and kept to herself._

"_Go ahead squirt spit it out, ask what you want" He said before she could start, he saw the curiosity in her eyes before she could ask her question. God knows he hasn't been around her long enough to really know her but for some reason he felt close with the girl. Hell he was seeing parts of her in him every day though he still was unsure how a Manticore soldier especially at 10 could have so much ….sassiness._

_473 looked up at him ready to scold at him for the nickname he had given her, she was almost 11! And she was a soldier; soldiers don't have such… babyish name. Still she quickly decided against it she knew that he wouldn't stop and secretly she hoped he didn't, she enjoyed the small secret code name he had given her, when he called her that she felt like she actually belonged._

_Ignoring the nickname she nervously asked the question afraid he would laugh at her ,"Um well 494 uh why does Michelle call Charlie Pops?" she quickly blurted out hoping that he maybe didn't hear her and she could carry on normally, well as normal as a 9 year old genetically engineered soldier._

_He knew she was referring to the show that they often watched on TV, when they were allowed to of course, damn what was it "Full House? No damn that was another show, oh well he thought. _

_Still he must admit he was shocked when she asked him this question, he knew she was curious and thought that maybe this was why he never fully understood her, one minute she was a soldier, then a jokester, after that a tough ass-kicking ..Girl, and sometimes, rarely she was just a normal 10 year old struggling to find her way especially in this hellhole. The girl was a rollercoaster, amen to whoever became responsible for her as a teen._

_Realizing that 473 was still waiting for his response, he tried to think of some way to explain the outside world to the small child. Sure she could tell you the square root of 123 in 2 seconds and tell you how to kill a man 100 different ways using a paperclip in the blink of an eye, but the thing a normal 10 should know, that's what would stump her. _

_Go figure. When in Manticore, right?_

_Struggling he responded to her question," Well see in the outside world Pops sometimes is just a replacement for… Dad meaning a father, a father is someone---"he was cut off by the little girl._

"_I know what a father is dummy," she replied rolling her eyes, a then flushed red when realizing she had replied outline._

_Recognizing her mistake she said" Sorry, sir" correcting herself hoping that she wouldn't be in trouble for insubordination. Her and her stupid tongue!_

_494 chuckling at the child's slip of the mouth that occurred quite often, it was part of the reason he knew her but that is a different story._

"_It's alright, just don't let me or anyone else hear you say that," he had grown accustomed to her and would hate to see her in trouble._

_So he continued," so then why did you ask me what Pops meant?" at this point he was quite confused, he was unsure of the response she was looking for._

_473 rolled her eyes, of course he didn't listen clearly to his direction, but she quickly wanted to reply hoping he didn't think she thought he was stupid she put on an innocent face and said, " I asked you, why does Michelle call Charlie Pops, even though he is not her father, she was adopted so how is he her father?", she re-asked the question so he would know how to respond._

_494 crouched down to be closer to her, how was he too explain something that held deeper meaning when she never had experienced it, still silently laughing at her eagerness, and annoyance that he didn't respond to her question he decided he was going to fully show her why Michelle called Charlie Pops, he just had to figure out how, he thought to himself._

" _Well you see… well sometimes your father doesn't necessarily have to related by blood," he tried to explain even though he could already see the puzzlement behind her eyes, he put thought into his next words hoping to display the truth to the meaning._

"_Michelle calls Charlie, Pops or father, because to her he is a father, he sees her as she grows up, answers her question, and protects her. They don't have to be related but he still has her best interest a t heart, he cares for her and would do anything to please her." He finished with a feeling of satisfaction and suddenly realized that at any moment the director and trainer could barge in on their "heart to heart" moment, he tensed up and began to tell 473 that it was time to go._

_473, unable to hold it in any longer said, "So would make you my Pops?" quickly after admitting her feelings she soon looked down embarrassed at her sudden outburst._

_494 soon softened his look after hearing 473's confession, but before he could respond Trainer Greene, entered the room, he took one look and said._

"_494,473, the director wants you two to practice in the room with the piano in corridor C" _

_The two transgenics followed the trainer into the room, one avoiding eye contact while trying to maintain her Manticore mask, and the other silently smiling at the small girl._

_494 was thinking to himself, he was looking down at the small girl who only months ago he was assigned to, she managed to mingle her way into his heart, but this side of her, the vulnerable side was something that she rarely showed. It saddened him to see that a kid wasn't able to express their feelings even if they were in Manticore._

_WHY DID I HAVE TO GO ASK HIM THAT WHY? 473 asked herself, he probably thinks that I'm a sorry excuse for a soldier, great know I have to spend 3 hours with him alone in a room, that's not going to be awkward, she mentally scolded herself, I guess I just wanted to know, know I may have screwed up the only friendship I could possibly have had._

_The two followed Trainer Greene into the room, "Director Renfro wants you to continue the lessons you started a week ago, she said that the colonel may be coming to check up on you in a week or so and together you may go on a mission, I suggest you actually work this time soldiers" he stated recalling that last time they fooled around the whole session, anyone could see that they enjoyed one another's company and it was what allowed them to work the best, he didn't mind their friendship as long as they got the job done, and with that he walked out the door closing it behind them._

_473 nervously looked around she was standing in the middle of the room not looking up at 494 but knowing he had taken his place at the piano stool, " Yay so we should uhh star?" she asked._

_494 knew she was nervous usually she would be more confident so he decided to avoid the statement and toy around with her. "Yay sure but I was thinking maybe we could do something else since you know we already perfected your dance moves and my piano playing" while returning to her the smirk that she so often placed on her own face._

_The two sat and leaned against the walls opposite them, 473 looked down at the ground and 494 starring at her. She couldn't take it anymore._

"_Are you going to acknowledge what I said back there in the room or not?" she impatiently asked, once again scolding herself at the bluntness. For some reason she couldn't shake this matter off with a joke or something, it seemed important to her._

_494 seeing how 473 needed the answer to be addressed he quickly got up to be in front of her and crouched down, "Hey, look at me" he sincerely said, he reached out to her titling her chin up so that she was forced to look him in the eyes._

"_Why is it so important?" he knew deep down why put wanted to hear it straight from her._

_She quickly realized how vulnerable she must have seemed to cause him to come over, and allowed the soldier in her take over._

_494 saw the moment the Manticore mask slammed shut over the child she was moments again, he knew he needed to do something just so he could she her as, as someone other than a soldier, 473, but as his..Squirt. He smiled at that if she only knew he was using that name she would yell at him._

_494 took a deep breath before preparing himself for the continuation of the discussion, he wasn't letting it go._

"_Don't do that, don't run away from this topic, tell me what's the matter" he asked._

"_Never mind it doesn't matter really," smiling at him to show that she was okay even if she wasn't," it was a stupid thing to say just the way Michelle is to Charlie is how you are to me sometimes, but that's prolly because your one of the few people that I know, and I just thought, oh never mind really" she finished hoping that he wouldn't be angry at her._

_He got it cause truthfully he did act that way with her, usually he was a true soldier with everyone else, but with her he was… a person, he joked, laughed but also protected her when something was wrong so he did what he knew would bring down her mask, he loved the way she was without it, even if it made her a handful._

"_You do mean something to me, so I'll tell you what I'm your Pops, only if you're my squirt" he said watching as she smiled and then scolded him for his own nickname for her._

_473 pretended to think about it then said, "Deal. But we can't tell anyone right?" she never felt more happy, she was someone know even if squirt wasn't a real name._

"_Yay it's our secret kay? Now why don't we get back to work before the Trainer or worse Renfro comes"494 said lending her a hand to lift herself up._

_473 brushed his hand aside and picked herself up, he smiled she was back_

"_Pshh, you're the one who needs the practice" she said._

_494 lifted his right eyebrow and sat on the stool he smirked, "Yay whatever you say…squirt"._

_473 rolled her eyes" Whatever you say Pops" as she started to stretch to begin the routine she was suppose to perform._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He brought himself back from his flashback, and starred at the girl in front of him, she must be 17 know since he was 25, she was about 8 years younger.

Here she was 473, right in front him and her was speechless.

"Huh, I never remembered you every being speechless, it's a good look for you though" 473 said.

He was so overwhelmed he hadn't said anything, "Damn it's good to see you again" before pulling her into an embrace.

**So what do you think, should I continue or delete it? Let me know. Thanx =D**

**If I continue, in the next chapter I will explain a bit of 473 and 494 relationship and Max will be there to.**


	4. Introductions

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 24. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

Max looked over at the bar, where was Alec, O.C said he was coming over.

She was sitting by herself, well Sketchy was next to her but he passed out 10 min ago.

She looked over to see Alec, and saw him with some brown haired girl hugging her and looking happy with a genuine smile not the Alecy smirk.

For some reason that stirred an emotion within her _Why can't I be the one to make him smile like that_, Wow where did that come from, am, am I jealous, no way, he can have any girl he wants.

Meanwhile Alec finally released her and said, "Where the hell have you been?"

He saw a flash across her face, suddenly he saw, anger, fear, and then it was gone and replaced with happiness, huh I wonder what that was about, I'll ask later.

"Me? Ohh I've been around what about you….." she said ending the sentence questionably waiting for his answer.

"Alec" he said as she raised her eyebrow and smiled," as in Smart-"Alec", a friend of mine named me when she first meet me" he said in reply to her reaction.

She smiled to herself, "She meet you for a minute and knew that? If I named you the first time I meet you it would have been ass or something" she sassed back at him.

"Oh, you wouldn't have wanted to hear her second choice" he said shocked, she reminded him a little of Max, oh crap Max most likely would want to know about …. Uh what was her name?

473 laughed at his last remark, god it was good to hear that laugh he hadn't heard for ages.

"Um what _is_ your name?" he asked.

She put her hand out and said, "Kris. Pleased to meet you Poppy Alec?" she said using his new and old name.

He smiled at her name for him, "Hey I want you to meet someone okay?" she nodded and they both headed to the table with Max and a very drunk Sketchy.

Max watched as Alec and the girl continued to talk, wasn't she a little young for him? Great just what I need in my life, jealousy, of Alec she said laughing in disbelief.

The girl turned around, wow she'd not like the other blond bimbos, she had wavy brown hair past her shoulder, cascading across her shoulders, and back. She had caramel skin and eyes that reminded her of someone, just who? She had on tight jeans and a dark blue tank top on with a leather jacket and boots. The way she carried herself was different it was familiar. She looked, well perfect, and could see why so many guys including Alec were taking to her "charm", not that it mattered, she reminded Max of herself, but she most likely was some dumb girl looking for a guy to take her home.

Max was truly surprised when Alec and the girl began to walk, heading to her table. She was instantly jealous at the way he put his hand on her back, protective. Still she was curious, Alec wasn't one too introduce his "woman" to them.

Kris, was wondering who Alec was taking them and once they seemed to arrive at a table, with some scrawny looking passed out guy with brown hair, and a girl that was, well beautiful. She reminded Kris of herself.

She looked over at Alec wondering if this was the person he wanted her to meet, but his eyes were focused on the girl at the table with the pitcher of beer in front of her. She saw the way he looked at her and wondered if they had something going on, because it looked like Alec really liked her.

"Max, this is Kris. Kris, Max" he said introducing the two.

Kris deciding to play "nice" and not bitchy stuck her hand out "Nice to meet you", as Max replied the same.

"Hey my boos, that girl was one fine—who's 'dis?" the curly harried African lady asked pointing to her.

Kris deciding that this was a friend of Alec waved from the chair she sat in next to Alec and said "I'm Kris" and heard her reply she was O.C.

O.C seeing that she was with Alec, sat down next to the unconscious Sketchy and said

"So what's with you and pretty boy" when nodding her head in the direction of Alec.

Kris laughed at the name; Pretty boy, nice and he think Pops is bad. I gotta remember that one, instantly liking this O.C.

"Yay "pretty boy" Kris said while Alec rolled his eyes.

"Why is it you always find someone that can help you torture me?" Alec truthfully asked her.

Upon hearing this Max said," you two know each other before today I mean"

Alec realizing that he hadn't properly introduced Kris to them said, "We knew each other pretty well from Manticore"

Soon he saw the alarm in Kris's eyes and then knew that he then had to introduce the other to her. Kris was startled that he admitted to them where he was from, crap maybe he forgot and the name spilled out.

"No, no Kris see Max here is a transgenic, X-5 452, and O.C is an ordinary but she knows about us, and Sketchy there does to "he felt Kris loosen up next to him.

"I guess I shod properly introduce myself, X-5 473, otherwise known as Kris" she said

"You're an X-5?" Max said slightly surprised she assumed Kris was X-6, she seemed too young.

Alec seeing the discomfort in her, due to the upbringing of the subject that was the reason she always was out of place in the facility said, " Yay squirt here is one of a kind, she was the last X-5 made before the X-6's" he proudly said, causing Kris to slap him at his use of her name.

Suddenly Alec saw Biggs enter Crash and was going to call him over, but he knew Biggs would find him and wanted Kris to be surprised at seeing him.

Though in Manticore she had never been interactive, everyone in his unit knew her and she and Biggs were good friends, him acting like the big brother or uncle that spoiled her, while he was more the father figure to her, hence the name Pops.

Biggs saw Max, Alec, O.C, Sketchy, and some brunette at the table in the back so he headed to their table, wondering who the newcomer was.

"Hey guys" he said upon arriving at the table. And hearing a chorus of "Hey Biggs" from them all

Kris instantly knew that voice and looked up to him, her face broke out into a big smile when seeing the man that snuck in gifts for her from missions, and helping her gang up on Alec when he was annoying. Not that Alec didn't do the same but still.

Alec saw the delight on her face when seeing Biggs, though he looked slightly confused at her expression.

Kris no longer able to control herself launched herself at X-5 510, or Biggs. He was stunned at the newcomers actions but thank Renfro for his transgenic reflexes he was able to catch her before she feel, still unsure of what was going on.

Alec sat there laughing at his expression, while O.C sat there amused, and Max curious.

"God I've missed you, even more then Pops over their" Kris said once letting go of Biggs.

After her use of the nickname, he looked at Kris with wide eyes, and hearing Alec scold.

"Hey you missed him more than me? Squirt you sure know how to put a guy down," Alec said faking his hurt of his ego.

Kris just rolled her eyes at his attempt to annoy her with her name, while O.C and Max still were in the blue about well everything.

"How... When... Alec!" said Biggs trying to cover his disbelief that the girl he missed so much and knew as his baby sister, she would kill me if I called her that, was sitting down next to him.

Alec put up his hands in surrender "Hey I didn't even know where she was till 30 min ago when she walked into Crash calling me Pops, and smirking"

Biggs sat down next to Kris, "So how have you been..?" when hearing his question she replied" Kris"

"Kris, I like it" Biggs said.

O.C with Max had been watching the touching reunion and didn't want to interrupt but was confused, and decided to be the one to ask.

"So little boo, I've known you for a half an hour, an you already got Original Cindy's head spinning with question" she stated wanting answers.

Kris, Alec, and Biggs looked at her unsure of how to answer and so Kris decided to answer.

But Max interrupted.


	5. joining in

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 24. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

"So little boo, I've known you for a half an hour, an you already got Original Cindy's head spin'nin with question" she stated wanting answers.

Kris, Alec, and Biggs looked at her unsure of how to answer and so Kris decided to answer.

But Max decided to interrupt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg._

Kris reached into her pocket to check that it wasn't her phone, nope not hers, so… all of a sudden she saw Max pulling out her phone and answering, both O.C and Alec rolled their eyes knowing who it was.

"Go for Max." she said into the phone, she talked for 3 min before hanging up nodding throughout the whole conversation, she thought it was funny whoever was talking to her sure like to her themselves talk cause it seemed like a one sided conversation to me, Kris thought.

After hanging up Max tucked the phone away and faced Alec, "Logan wants us to help him, he said be there in 20".

Alec replied with a scold, "Of course he does, great timing he has, I see Kris for less than an hour and then I have to leave" he complained

"Um if this Logan person and Max don't mind I can come with you, that's if you want" responded Kris, if it toke two transgenics to do whatever she knew it was bound to be exhilarating .

Max shrugged, she didn't mind Kris coming as long as Logan was okay, though she hoped Alec wouldn't be too distracted. "Yay sure we'll leave in a few".

O.C deciding to give the transgenic some time to talk reached over the table and grabbed Sketchy's arm

"I'm gonna take his sorry ass home, damn buy can't hold down a beer for his life, later boos" and with that O.C left Crash hoping that maybe after the new girl was settled in she would get answers.

Biggs turned to Kris and asked awkwardly, "what have you been doing since I last saw you", he knew the last time he saw her was when she was 14 so it's been 3 almost four years and he felt bad for not really being there for her.

Once again that flash of emotions swept across her face but this time not only Alec saw it but Max and Biggs, they just knew better to saw anything, if it was related to Manticore, who knows how bad it could be.

Meanwhile Kris was covering up by placing a smile on her face and saying, "Well a lot has happened, I just, I—it's hard to explain maybe later" she said knowing that if she started know she couldn't stop.

The others acknowledged and accepted her silence but Alec still wondered…

Hesitantly he asked, Hey Kris, where were you after you know I came back, or even when the escape occurred"

Kris knew exactly what he was talking about and decided that it was okay to answer

"Oh well I was switched to another facility and the escape you mean the one in Seattle?" she asked she knew that there was a fire at Manticore but she didn't know it was an escape plan.

Max realized that if she was transferred to another facility then Manticore still possibly existed, because Wyoming was shut down after the '09 escape and the only other facility she knew was the one in Seattle which was in ashes know.

"What facility, I didn't know there were any left" she asked slightly alarmed that a Manticore still existed.

"There was one in Alpine, Arizona way out in the meadow, but don't worry it was shut down by Lydecker after he found out about---"

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg._

Crap. I was just about to tell them what happened thank god for Max's phone, but realized that the others were looking at her in disappointment wanting to know what made Lydecker shut it down.

She got chills even thinking about the place she was in for 2 years, it wasn't that it was any worse than the Seattle facility just that memories associated there were, not so pleasant, though she missed her unit but hoped that one day they would reunite, it was no use searching for them after all they learned from her and they were the best of the best of the best.

After talking once again to Logan and even telling him about the extra set of legs she stood up to go beckoning the two others to follow.

They said goodbye to Biggs, and headed out of Crash.

"You can ride with me on my bike" Alec said hoping onto to his motorcycle waiting for Kris to hop on, he turned around to see her looking at him.

Yay right she thought, does he really expect me to ride his bike? Jeez ya think he would know by know that I would get my own ride.

"Yay, no your bike's not bad, too bad it had nothin' on my baby" Kris said

"Great another one that refers to her motorcycle as a person" Alec said causing Max to give him an icy glare. He just doesn't understand. Meanwhile Kris went around back and hoped onto her bike and drove up next to Alec.

Holy crap. She had black Ecosse Titanium, there was no way she could have stolen that it was one of a kind and cost like $250,000 where the hell did she get that much money? Thought Alec

Max was thinking along the same lines but expressed it out loud.

"Damn and I thought my baby was nice, what I would kill to have power between my legs" she said realizing that the statement came out wrong, as both Alec and Kris were looking at her questionably.

"Well Maxie I always said I was here for you" Alec said in his smart alecy way

Kris and Max being on both sides of him took one look at each other before in unison slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch, damn you women" Alec said quickly driving away before he could receive another slap.

Max and Kris both looked at him, "Don't worry I know a short cut" Kris replied, nodding for Max to follow her, Max has been here longer than she has and she already know shortcuts? Huh maybe she was here for a mission or something.

So the two took a shortcut to Logan's waiting for Alec to arrive before entering Fogle Towers.

**So what do you think? Review so I know if I should continue or not**


	6. realizations

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 24. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy after this chapter you may see part of who Kris may be.

"Hey Logan" Max said , he never heard her approaching, well he never heard any of them approaching, even if this time there were 3 of them.

He quickly stood up to greet them, he had his exoskeleton on and saw the girl Max was telling him about, and he looked between, Kris? And Max, wow they look alike, but those eyes… anyway I should probably say hi.

"Hi I'm Logan" he said sticking his hand out.

She looked down at his hand, for some reason she felt she knew him but wasn't sure if she liked him, not wanting to insult him or Max she took his hand, and replied "Kris"

Logan let out a breath for some reason he had a feeling that he needed her on his good side,

"Anyway um the mission, Eyes only would like for you to collect some information from the warehouse on Main street" he said knowing that they knew where he was talking about.

Kris recognized his voice, that's what was bothering her, he was Eyes Only! If he only knew the amount of trouble he had given her in the past

"This is not where I pictured Eyes only living" she said and based on the shocked expressions of the three other people in the room she said it out loud.

"You're Logan. Logan Cale right?" she Asked once she saw the place from the outside she knew who he was, kind of.

"Ya, but how—did—I'm assuming no one told you so how do you know?" he knew Max wouldn't tell her without asking first and Alec seemed to shocked to have admitted it so how did she know he had kept his identity a secret from everyone even transgenics yet here was a 17 year old girl who guessed who he was.

Kris nervously looked around she wouldn't lie but didn't want to tell them to whole truth," You were looking into a friend of mine, he was innocent but you scared him so he asked me to help out" she stated, it wasn't lie just not the truth, no harm, no foul Kris thought to herself.

Logan curious to know who she helped he could look up the guy to see if he was really good.

"So who was he or she?" Logan asked

Kris knew she had to answer but the moment she said the man's name Logan may know her, "He. His name was Lorenzo Taylor" she said then looked up to see his reaction, she moved away from the window she was looking out of moments ago.

All of a sudden it clicked, he definitely knew Lorenzo anyone could know the Taylor's and Kris was truthful when she said he was good.

He instantly knew who see was," your—"

Kris realizing that he was going to reveal her she said,"We should leave know it's getting late" and them looking at Logan to let him know to not say anything. He gave a quick nod to respond that he understood.

Alec stood leaning against the wall he knew Kris was holding something back but once he saw Logan knew something he recognized it must be big, if Mr. Eyes Only, knew. He didn't want to push her, he had done that before and it didn't end so well, but eventually he would get it out of her.

Max on the other hand was more tempted to know about the girl who moments ago walked into her life, she liked her but she seemed sketchy even to her. She had many secrets Max knew that, but still there was something about her that truthfully, scared her not that she would admit it but still.

Finally realizing the silence Logan replied saying, "Yay you may want to leave now, it's getting late" and with that the three X-5's left the penthouse.

Logan watched them with interest; he wondered what other secrets the girl may have.

He wouldn't say anything but sooner or later the truth was bound to get out.

He smiled, if Max and Alec even knew that they had the "daughter" of one of the richest and most powerful men left in the US with them, know that could complicate things.


	7. Ready to kick ass

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 24. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

Kris was the first to arrive at the warehouse followed by Alec and Max. The hid their bikes in the bushes so that no one would see them but it was close enough to allow them to access it If they made needed to make a quick getaway.

Kris signaled to the others to stay quiet until they were out of site of the door to enter the building. Max and Alec signaled back that they understood and the three went around back so that no one could see them.

They got to the back and looked around to make sure the coast was clear

Kris unsure of what exactly Logan wanted them to get asked so.

"Some disc that he said Eyes Only was informed about and contained information that could be dangerous in the wrong hand" replied Alec sarcastically, like they all didn't know who Eyes Only was.

Max wanting to get this over with so she could go home to take a nice hot bath said," Come on let's find an entrance point and get this over with"

The two nodded and looked around before Alec replied

"Good thing we got the rope we need to enter from the top "Alec said taking charge and referring to the rope Max had in her hands.

"Yay, come on move it" Max replied leading Kris and Alec to the roof.

The three of them went on the roof of the warehouse; Logan said to be careful that there would be armed men guarding the safety house because of the information on the disc that was extremely valuable.

They looked in and listened for any movement or sounds and were not let down.

" Wonder what all these crates are for I mean we only were suppose to guard one item" one of the men said causing another to respond.

"Leave it alone, you heard what White said we have to guard it with our lives until he comes for it later that includes not messing with other stuff" the bulky guy said coldly.

Alec and Max both looked at each other, if White was involved they really couldn't let him get that disc, but that also meant that those guard are probably Familiars.

Kris looked impatiently around, she really wanted to kick some ass, but was also confused on the others hesitation so she looked at Alec and said

"Pops can we go kick some ass or not" she directed to Alec, him rolling his eyes, she never was good at waiting, that's what made her careless at times and worried him till today.

Alec looked at Kris realizing that though she was anxious for some action she didn't know about the superhuman strength those men had.

"Look Kris there are about 6 men down there but---"Alec started to explain

Kris corrected him," 7" she said pointing to the guy sitting on the ground seeing as how they were on the roof looking down.

How did I miss him, Alec thought before Max cleared her throat to remind him of the task at hand, so he explained about the breeding cult and government on their asses, with Max giving her small details here and there, though of course she was given the short version

After hearing what or who exactly these guys were Kris responded," So basically we have some freaky breeding cult filled of superhuman that are part of the government hunting transgenics on our asses?"

Max looked at her and shrugged," Yay pretty much"

Suddenly Kris's face broke out into a big smile," About time we have some fun and a challenge I'm ready to kick their asses from here to Mexico let's go" she said

Max stood there even though it was freaky she was not expecting such a lack of shock and surprise, while Alec on the other hand knew Kris enough to have expected the outcome and knew that all they could do was follow.

"Do we have a plan?" Max asked seeing how they didn't want to go in unprepared or come out dead.

Alec and Kris said in unison," Kick their asses and run" while placing the all-knowing smirk on their faces.

"Great ",Max said," All I needed was another Alec with the same obnoxious smirk, Let's go" before opening the roof window and using the rope she brought with her to lower herself into the storage place, leaving behind the two transgenics that were smirking to follow.

The three of them got rid of the rope by putting it into the empty crate to their right, and looked around.

The warehouse was not big but not small, it was defiantly old though, it might have been abandoned, there were crates everywhere all different colors and shapes, with torn blankets or curtains hanging from the railing that were on the higher floor, the place itself smelled of wood and dust.

In addition it was split into two rooms one room that held or stored the crates and the other smaller one that the guards were in it was more of an entrance area than a room it didn't have a door but had a piece of wall making the linking area to the storage area and the entrance point more narrow.

The three snuck up behind the 4 guards present

"Hey boys, I think you have something of ours" said Max she was going to continue but Kris did that for her.

"We figured we would come take it off your hand" continued Kris till Alec said

"Don't worry we will only hurt you... well a lot" Alec finished looking at the snake-men.

Suddenly the man that was asking about the crates entered with a disc and case in his hand saying

"I got the disc right here; Whit will be here---"he was cut off by receiving a kick to his head by Max

She looked at him and said" Gee thanks for giving that to me, I was looking for it, you made that so much easier".

Soon she was engaged in a hand to hand combat with the man, Alec and Kris seeing that the 6 others had appeared and were going for Max, they rushed to the remaining men and began to fight.

Alec had three men on him and led them to the storage room so that they couldn't see when Max got hold of the disc so that they wouldn't go after her. But fighting three Familiars was proven hard to do, he was hit many times.

Kris meanwhile was shocked at how strong they were, she knew that Alec said they were superhuman, but really?

So the two fought off the six Familiars while Max was trying to get the disc back from the guy who she was fighting.

**Review, so I can update!**


	8. Injury and bullets

**I don't own DA or its characters, only the ones I have created.**

Please be nice this is a story that has been in my head for YEARS and I finally decided to type up part of it.

Background: The hostage situation at Jam Pony never happened; Sketchy though knows that Max and Alec are transgenics. Still Max and Alec are helping out at TC with supplies and such, Alec is 25 and Max 24. Kris is 17 

Ohh and max/alec romance will not be shown till later though they are friends now and also you see small gestures of romance! Enjoy

The familiars were know on the ground unconscious or dead, there were 7 of them, the three transgenics had won but the breeding cult members didn't go down without a fight, and so Alec, Max, and Kris were injured less so Max since she was only fighting one guy, who had the disc.

Alec looked around seeing all of the men on the ground, he spotted Max getting the disc back from the guy that stole it in the beginning. He looked around to locate Kris and found her sitting in the back leaning against the crates, she looked like she had a couple broken ribs and a sprained ankle, hell he was worse he was sure he broke his arm, twisted his left knee, and most likely a couple ribs.

Max got disc and spoke," What happened to you?" she directed the question to Alec.

Alec stared at her in amazement, was she serious, "That's what happenes when you fight familiars" he continued as he was walking with Max toward Kris," you got off lucky because we were fighting 3 off them each and you only the guy that had the disc".

Max wanted to argue but suddenly heard footsteps. "Alec shut up for a sec."

"Like hell I'm gon—" he started before Max put her hand over his mouth and he heard the sound, he looked over at Kris and signaled for her to hide, as Max pushed him behind the large baige crate that was next to the emergency exit, he wanted to go help Kris hide but knew Max would kill him if he exposed them.

Kris saw the signals Alec had given her but it was hard for her to move, she struggled to shuffle her way behind the sheets that were hung up for secrecy of the crates, she wasn't sure if she would make it but prayed she would as she dragged herself around the curtain, but never made it.

White walked into the warehouse, he sent some of his men but decided to show up when they failed, he looked around in disgust,

" If you ever want anything done you have to do it yourself" he murmured to himself, he figured that 452 and 494 would be gone by the time he got there so he told Otto to wait in the car outside.

Suddenly he saw a injured form on the ground near some crates, she..it looked like it was trying to hide behind something.

He took his gun out from his belt, and held it up pointing to the girl on the ground she fought and wasn't dead so she was a transgenic, definitely.

" Transgenic, scum" he said right before he fired

Alec and Max saw as White pulled his gun out and fired but there was nothing they could do but yelled .

"KRIS" they simultaneously screamed across the warehouse.

All of a sudden Kris saw some man walk into the warehouse and then all she saw was the bullet and heard her name being screamed at her.

**Review so i can update**

**Hey, it might be a while till I update b/c I have volleyball camp, sorry about the cliffhanger but I didn't want to start a whole different scene, so =), but it depends on the response I have back so.**


End file.
